


Shopping

by Riverofwind25



Series: Hammers and Shields [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverofwind25/pseuds/Riverofwind25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to know. Now I have to walk into a mattress store with two big blond guys. That won't look weird at all." He sighed heavily. "Alright, let's go. Don't have sex on the displays, us mortals consider that impolite."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

Tony circled the bed, an expression of disbelief on his face. The mattress, bought just three weeks ago, had a spring sticking out of it. "How did you two even...forget it, I don't wanna know."

He looked to Thor and Steve. The soldier was avoiding eye contact with Tony, face flushed red. Thor didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed. "How was I to know this would happen? The beds are more resilient in Asgard."

"I don't want to know. Now I have to walk into a mattress store with two big blond guys. That won't look weird at all." He sighed heavily. "Alright, let's go. Don't have sex on the displays, us mortals consider that impolite."

* * *

"What about this one?"

Tony glanced at the mattress in question. "Nah, go look at the foam ones. I'd hate for Captain Purity to get stabbed in the face by a spring."

"Glad to know you care."

The three wandered the store, Steve and Thor hand in hand, with Tony glancing back on occasion to make sure the god didn't do anything embarrassing.

"What do you think of this one?" The super soldier was pressing down on one of the aforementioned foam mattresses. Thor plunked himself down onto it.

"It's comfortable. I like it."

Tony looked down at the price, and nodded approvingly. "This one's good." He then left to fetch an employee to ring it up.

Steve sat on the mattress beside his lover. "It does feel pretty nice."

"Shall we test that tonight?"

"Thor!" Steve looked at the Asgardian, cheeks pink, eyes wide, looking perfectly scandalized. Thor chuckled inwardly at the sight. "Don't say that so loud..."

The god smirked, pressing his lips to Steve's. The soldier blushed even darker, and their noses bumped as he went for another kiss.

Tony returned at that moment, with two workers. He face-palmed, the sound alerting the couple to his arrival. "Thor, slow your roll, there's people here. Steve, pull your shirt down. Little Cap is saluting."

They sprang apart, Thor grinning while Steve tried to pull his shirt lower, not looking anyone in the eye. The mattress was loaded into the back of a store truck while Tony, Steve, and Thor hopped back into the billionaire's car.

Tony sighed loudly. "What did I tell you two about displays?"

Thor defended them from the back seat. "Steve and I were not making love in the store, were we?"

"Can we change the subject?"

"No. Now the people who work there are gonna tell the press that my friends are exhibitionists. I need to carry a spray bottle with me when I'm out with you, and spritz you guys every time you do more than hold hands or kiss on the cheek. I don't want a repeat of the Club Incident."

"That was months ago!"

"Can we _please_ talk about something else?"


End file.
